


uninvited

by inkin_brushes



Series: Immortals (Vamp AU) [22]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon feels the effects of old age and Sanghyuk enjoys the advantages of youth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	uninvited

**Author's Note:**

> this is sneaky development masquerading as porn and fluff.

Jaehwan’s front door slammed shut behind Sanghyuk as he darted into the house, and he winced, a little. It wasn’t like he would be able to sneak up on a vampire in their own home anyway, but still. He’d been on edge already, his wards prickling as they were wont to do when near a vamp, and the bang of the door slamming shut had been jarring and sent his heart pounding anew. 

“Jaehwan?” Sanghyuk called as he stepped slowly into the living room. The whole house seemed empty, everything quiet, and it made goosebumps rise on the skin of Sanghyuk’s arms. “I know you’re here, my tats can sense you—”

Suddenly he was being seized from behind, and he cut off with a yell as his wards went off in a sharp, sizzling blast. An arm wrapped tightly around his middle, pulling him backwards against a warm body. “Boo,” Jaehwan said, mouth nuzzled behind Sanghyuk’s ear. 

The tension that had shocked through Sanghyuk’s body bled out of him in a rush, and he slumped backwards. “Fuck, you’re an asshole,” he gasped, feeling his heart pound so hard it seemed likely to gallop right out of his chest. 

“And you’re getting just a little too brazen, waltzing into a vampire home at your fancy,” Jaehwan said softly, and his breath tickled against Sanghyuk’s skin, his mouth moving down to brush against Sanghyuk’s exposed neck. “It’s _dangerous_ , you know.”

Sanghyuk responded by tilting his head, giving Jaehwan more access. “Oh? Are you going to eat me?”

“Yes,” Jaehwan said, quite decisively. He nipped at Sanghyuk’s skin, but his teeth were all blunt. 

Sanghyuk whimpered. “Jaehwan,” he murmured, and wriggled, so he could turn in Jaehwan’s arms, pressing their fronts together. 

Jaehwan was smiling slightly, his eyes alight with amusement, and Sanghyuk smiled back. “Hello, love,” Jaehwan said.

“Hey,” Sanghyuk replied, a little breathy. “Wonshik and Hongbin are out?” He already knew the answer to that question, but habit made him ask anyway. They were always out recently, spending time alone together, and, in turn, giving Jaehwan the house to himself. It was why Sanghyuk felt comfortable stopping by unannounced. He didn’t want to sneak up on Hongbin. And as a rule he wasn’t sneaking up on Jaehwan anyway, as he’d given Jaehwan his work schedule. Tonight had been an exception. 

“Yes, as usual of late. Leaving me to fend for myself, all alone,” Jaehwan said, affecting a pout for a moment before letting his expression smooth over. “Not that I want to go on their lovey-dovey photography expeditions anyway, but still.”

“It’s so terrible, them giving you privacy so I can come over freely. So terrible,” Sanghyuk said, trying to keep his face blank but feeling a smile tug at the corner of his lips. 

“Well, that’s not why they’re doing it, but it is definitely a nice perk,” Jaehwan admitted. He brought his hand up, cupping the side of Sanghyuk’s face gently so he could run his thumb along Sanghyuk’s bottom lip. “I do wish you’d have given some warning though, just to be safe. Wouldn’t want Crazy to eat my human.”

Sanghyuk had been leaning into Jaehwan’s touch, but he stopped abruptly at that and scowled. He grabbed Jaehwan’s wrist, holding his hand still as he opened his mouth and bit Jaehwan’s thumb, perhaps a little harder than necessary. Jaehwan squawked and pulled back, examining his thumb for damage. “I’m not _your_ human,” Sanghyuk said, vaguely tasting copper on his tongue. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be working tonight, not here, needling me?” Jaehwan griped. He stuck his own thumb in his mouth in a very human gesture, reminding Sanghyuk of himself when he got a papercut. He felt a little bad for a second. But just a little, and just for a second. 

“I was, I mean— I did,” Sanghyuk said, thinking he could feel his cheeks turning red. “I switched to an earlier shift so I could come by after and surprise you.” 

Jaehwan blinked, his hand falling away from his face. Sanghyuk knew his skin would have healed by now. “Oh,” Jaehwan said, tipping his head to the side like he was seeing something new, “that’s very... sweet.” 

His tone was rather patronizing, and Sanghyuk knew was blushing now. “I regret it,” he announced, turning to stomp out of the house. He’d go home and play videogames, if this was how Jaehwan was going to be. It wasn’t like it had even been a long time since he had come by last, so there had been no need, really. They were seeing one another more than enough these days, Sanghyuk popping in on his off-nights so he and Jaehwan could roll around in Jaehwan’s oversized bed. Things had been going pretty well, or at least about as well as they could go, when someone like Jaehwan was involved. 

But sometimes Jaehwan was just such an _ass_.

Sanghyuk found himself being grabbed for the second time that night, and this time he didn’t yelp, but he did squirm, swatting at Jaehwan’s arm which had fastened around his waist. “You’re adorable,” Jaehwan whispered, nuzzling against Sanghyuk’s ear. His tone was fond. 

Sanghyuk pinched his arm in response. He felt silly, for some reason. He’d thought popping in as a surprise would be— be— he wasn’t even sure, but in retrospect it was sort of childish, cutesy. “Let go, I want to leave in a dramatic huff,” he grumbled, trying to mask his embarrassment.

Jaehwan bit playfully at Sanghyuk’s reddening ear. “Thank you,” he said, voice husky, and Sanghyuk stopped squirming. 

“For what?” Sanghyuk muttered. 

“For wanting to surprise me,” Jaehwan said, his lips brushing Sanghyuk’s ear as he spoke, “and for coming by. I’ve been missing you.”

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes. “It’s been like two days,” he grumbled.

“Ages,” Jaehwan moaned, clutching Sanghyuk nearer and making him giggle despite himself, “it’s been ages.” 

“You’re a dweeb,” Sanghyuk said, but there was no malice in it. He felt better. 

Jaehwan’s hand, once again, came up to touch the side of Sanghyuk’s face, turning it just enough so that he could lean down and kiss him. His mouth was gentle, coaxing Sanghyuk’s lips to part, running the tip of his tongue along the inside of Sanghyuk’s bottom lip lightly. Sanghyuk sighed. Yes, he felt much better. 

Jaehwan pulled away just enough to murmur, “Okay?”

“Mm,” Sanghyuk hummed, kissing Jaehwan again lightly. “This is why I’m here.” 

Jaehwan pulled away with a heavy sigh, and Sanghyuk blinked. “Yes, always using me for my sexual prowess.”

“Well, I’m sure not here for your charming company,” Sanghyuk quipped, smiling, and Jaehwan gasped, grasping at his chest, like Sanghyuk had shot him through the heart. Sanghyuk laughed. “But, I mean, if you don’t want to fuck me and would rather spend the evening talking—”

“No,” Jaehwan said immediately, straightening, and Sanghyuk laughed harder.

——

Hakyeon felt like someone had crammed a pillow inside his head, and it was pressing on his eardrums, against the backs of his eyes. He groaned, rolling over, and found he couldn’t breathe through his nose at all, face sticky with snot. 

“Fuck,” he moaned, wiping at his face with the blanket. “I’m going to have to call out of work, I can’t go in like this.” He pressed his hands to his temples, like that might prevent the pressure from inside cracking his head open.

“Hakyeon, you quit,” Taekwoon rasped out from beside him. His voice sounded strangely muffled.

Hakyeon fought to piece through the fuzz in his brain. “Oh, right, yes.” 

A cool hand pressed against Hakyeon’s forehead then, and Hakyeon let his eyes flutter open to see Taekwoon hovering over him, a frown between his brows. “You are very warm.”

“No, you’re just cold,” Hakyeon said, finding his voice was rough, his throat burning. He struggled up into a sitting position. “Can I have some tissues?” Taekwoon was gone for a blink, and then he was back, pressing a wad of tissues into Hakyeon’s hands. Hakyeon gratefully pressed a few together so he could blow his nose. It didn’t do much, his nose remained stuffed and his head still felt full, heavy. The act of blowing his nose sent him into a coughing fit though, and fuck, his throat hurt. 

Taekwoon left again, for another blink, and returned with a glass of water, sitting on the edge of the bed and handing it to Hakyeon, who gulped it down. It did little to help the burn. “I can hear moisture in your lungs every time you breathe,” Taekwoon whispered, watching him very closely.

Hakyeon leaned back against the pillows, moaning theatrically. “Yes, this is the end. I am old, and frail, my poor body cannot handle this level of strain.” 

Taekwoon’s concerned expression morphed into a scowl, which made Hakyeon smile. “That is not amusing.”

“I told you I was getting sick,” Hakyeon pointed out. “I’ve had a vaguely sore throat for days.” Going out the other night when it had been so damp was a mistake. He’d been joking about catching pneumonia, but he should have known he’d catch _something_. He always did, at least once every year. He’d just wanted to talk to Hongbin so badly— “It’s just a head cold, Taekwoon. I’ll be fine.” 

Taekwoon’s scowl deepened. “Head cold,” he mumbled, almost to himself.

“Yes,” Hakyeon said, waving his hand in the air vaguely. He was too out of it to explain properly. “A cold. Of the head.” 

Taekwoon paused, before saying, “It has been a very long time since I have had to think about— illness. I have forgotten much of what I knew when I was human.” He paused again to think. “But I recall what a cold is. You need— need medicine, yes? And soup?” 

“Yes, but we have neither, so I will just rest for now,” Hakyeon said gently, settling back into bed. “I can go get it all myself, once it’s daytime.” He’d meant to go to the store for the last few days but— well. He had found he was strangely reluctant to leave Taekwoon’s side this past week and a half, in the wake of his big revelation. 

He still hadn’t told Taekwoon, mainly because it still wasn’t _real_ , wasn’t fully decided. He’d picked up the hand he’d been dealt and it said _vampire_ , and now the next step for him was accepting that fact, was folding and letting it happen. But he wasn’t quite ready yet.

This head cold was making him rethink things. Vampires didn’t get head colds. Maybe that was reason enough to turn. 

“You cannot leave, you are too ill,” Taekwon said, and Hakyeon squinted at him.

“I am not actually dying, it’s not even that serious, it just sort of sucks,” he said truthfully. 

“Everything has the potential to become serious,” Taekwoon murmured, and Hakyeon felt something inside him soften. 

He reached out, gently grasping Taekwoon’s hand. “Medicine has come a long way since you were human, Taekwoon. We got rid of polio and everything.” 

Taekwoon brought Hakyeon’s hand up to his mouth, kissing the backs of his fingers lightly. “And yet you have not cured the common cold.” 

“Nope, it’s too— too s-stubborn,” Hakyeon choked out before another coughing fit overtook him. After the bout was over he winced, rubbing at his sore throat. “My kingdom for some cough drops,” he muttered. 

“Cough drops?” Taekwoon asked. 

“Mm,” Hakyeon said, eyes fluttering shut. He was getting sleepy again. “They’re little— thingies. Kind of like candy. You suck on them and they sort of numb your throat, help stop coughing.” Taekwoon was silent, and Hakyeon felt him leave the bed, felt Taekwoon’s hand slip away from his own. “Where are you going?” he mumbled, nearly slurring it. 

Taekwoon pulled the blanket back up around Hakyeon’s shoulders, and Hakyeon snuggled down gratefully. “Sleep, Hakyeon.”

“Okay,” Hakyeon whispered, and just before he drifted off, he felt the faintest brush of lips on his forehead.

——

Sanghyuk had his hands fisted in the front of Jaehwan’s pale blue button down, so when he toppled backwards onto Jaehwan’s bed, Jaehwan came with him, falling together with Sanghyuk, their legs tangling. He laughed as Jaehwan broke their kiss, looking disgruntled. 

“You are going to stretch my shirt,” Jaehwan griped, and Sanghyuk responded to that by pulling the two sides of the shirt apart so that the top button popped right off. 

Jaehwan gasped in outrage, and Sanghyuk laughed. He continued to laugh even as Jaehwan batted his hands away and undid the buttons himself, shrugging the material off his shoulders and tossing it where it would be safe from Sanghyuk’s clutches, apparently. 

“You are playing with fire,” Jaehwan said, his eyes getting all squinty, and Sanghyuk stopped laughing, though it took effort.

“Oh?” Sanghyuk asked. He reached out, tugging Jaehwan back down on top of him so he could lean up and kiss at the side of Jaehwan’s neck. 

“Mm,” Jaehwan said, voice gone a bit breathy as Sanghyuk kissed down to his collarbones. He had lovely collarbones, Sanghyuk thought as his lips parted and he made to suck a mark into them, knowing he never could actually leave one. “You’ve gotten far too bold, I should punish you.”

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes, letting his head fall back so he could glance at Jaehwan in an unimpressed fashion. “This is sounding like terrible porno dialogue. Next thing I know you’ll be threatening to spank me.” 

Jaehwan squinted more, but then suddenly he smirked, a sharp glint in his eyes.

Sanghyuk was immediately on guard. “I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I know that look,” he said quickly, “so whatever it is—”

The next thing Sanghyuk knew he was being moved, fast, too fast— then he was sitting leaned up against the headboard of Jaehwan's bed, back cushioned by pillows. He was very naked, and fuck but Sanghyuk wished Jaehwan would stop with the vanishing clothes act. He blushed, immediate, and tucked his legs off to the side in some semblance of modesty, though that did very little to hide his erection.

Then Jaehwan was there, huffing at him. He hadn't stripped _himself_ , still had his dark navy slacks on, and Sanghyuk thought this was so unfair. “Fine, you got me back,” he mumbled, leaning forward and reaching for Jaehwan's waistband, but Jaehwan put a hand on his shoulder and shoved him back against the headboard again, Sanghyuk sinking into the plush pillows.

"No," Jaehwan muttered. He manhandled Sanghyuk so his feet were planted flat on the bed, knees bent, pushing his legs apart, spreading him open. Sanghyuk turned even redder, but he let Jaehwan move him, assuming Jaehwan had some endgame in mind. The last time this had happened— no, Sanghyuk wasn’t going to think about that, wasn’t going to think about himself on this bed with his face shoved into the pillow and his ass in the air, Jaehwan’s mouth pressed to a place it certainly had _no_ right to be. Sanghyuk had thought that sort of thing only happened in porn.

Sanghyuk focused on the present, his current position just as open and vulnerable, just in different ways. He figured Jaehwan was going to lean down, was going to kiss and nip at the insides of Sanghyuk's thighs before sucking his cock into his mouth, was going to make Sanghyuk keep his legs spread and watch.

He didn't. Instead, Jaehwan flopped back, laying down on his side a little ways away and propping his head up on his hand, smirk curling his mouth. Sanghyuk fought not to close his legs again, to leave himself exposed like this, cock curving up against his stomach.

"What?" he muttered, leaning back a bit more against the pillows like they could swallow him.

“You said this was feeling like a porno, and that gave me an idea,” Jaehwan said.

Sanghyuk groaned. “I’m not going to like this, I can tell.”

Jaehwan’s smirk widened. "Jerk yourself off," he ordered, eyes bright and intense.

Sanghyuk's cock twitched and his face flamed anew, his legs closing on impulse. "No, oh god."

That made Jaehwan frown. "Why not?"

Sanghyuk squirmed. "It's embarrassing."

Jaehwan rolled his eyes, drawling, "So, what, you'll ride my cock, moaning like I'm paying you for it, but you won't touch yourself for me?"

"That's different," Sanghyuk said stoutly.

"Please, love," Jaehwan said with an affected pout, tone just shy of a whine, "I've seen your body before and trust me, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Sanghyuk sighed. That was true at least; Jaehwan had seen him every which way, though he definitely seemed to delight in putting Sanghyuk in positions that _mortified_ him.

Jaehwan was still staring, still waiting, and Sanghyuk sighed again, letting his legs fall open once more. "You're a jerk," he said, closing his eyes and letting his head loll back against the pillows as he reached down, wrapping his hand around his cock.

He didn't know how to do this, how to put on a show. When he did this at home it was always fast, efficient. He'd spit into his hand and give a few strokes, and that would be it. Over faster than a fucking commercial break. That wouldn't do right now.

Sanghyuk pressed his fingertips against the slit of his cock so he could smear the precome there down the underside, dragging teasingly. He did it a couple more times, whimpering as he paused to rub circles against the sensitive spot just under the head. Sometimes, when Jaehwan was sucking him off, he'd flick his tongue against that spot, and fuck but it always made Sanghyuk fall apart—

"What do you think about, when you do this?" Jaehwan murmured, voice husky.

Sanghyuk didn't open his eyes, didn't stop moving his hand, stroking up and down his cock. "Sometimes I used to— to think about an actor I liked, or maybe a classmate I was crushing on, or nothing at all." He laughed breathlessly, moving his hand a bit faster, twisting a little when he got to the head. "But lately it's been— you." Jaehwan inhaled sharply at that, and Sanghyuk blinked his eyes open so he could look at him.

Jaehwan was still lying on the bed, but he no longer had his head propped up on his hand. Instead he'd rolled fully onto his back, his face turned so he could keep his eyes trained on Sanghyuk. He hadn’t taken off his fucking slacks, but they’d been unbuttoned, and he had a hand shoved under the waistband. Sanghyuk could see him rubbing at his cock, movements slow, and Sanghyuk's breath hitched. Jaehwan's eyes were half lidded, and as Sanghyuk watched he shuddered, bucking up into his hand with a small moan.

"Fuck," Sanghyuk gasped, his own hand stilling.

Jaehwan smirked a little, letting his eyelids flutter shut. "It's nice, isn't it?" he said, voice a little breathy. "Watching someone else get themselves off." He slipped his other hand into his slacks, and a few seconds later his head tipped back, mouth falling open. " _Ah_."

"Jaehwan," Sanghyuk said, leaning forward without thinking about it, wanting to crawl forward, wanting to touch him. "I never really thought— thought you—"

"Oh, yes," Jaehwan murmured, a tenseness in his body, coiling, "yes, I wake up rutting into my mattress, have to take care of myself sometimes— fuck." His voice went a little high, and Sanghyuk felt the sound shoot through him, making his toes curl. Jaehwan rolled his hips upwards, once, twice, before they stuttered and he gasped, a soft little sound, and then he went lax.

Sanghyuk swallowed thickly, hearing his own heartbeat pound in his ears. Jaehwan blinked his eyes open blearily, pulling his hands out of his slacks. His fingers were sticky with his own come, and he looked at Sanghyuk before sucking two of those fingers into his mouth.

Sanghyuk made a garbled noise, crawling forward so he was by Jaehwan's side. He grasped Jaehwan's other wrist, bringing Jaehwan's hand up to his own mouth. Jaehwan let him, watched as Sanghyuk licked the come from his fingertips.

"You'll lick my come off my hand but jerking yourself off in front of me is _embarrassing_ ," Jaehwan sighed.

Sanghyuk slit a glare at him. "Shut up."

Jaehwan's lips quirked. He sat up suddenly, shoving Sanghyuk down onto his back, making him yelp. Sanghyuk almost complained, almost, but then Jaehwan's hands were holding his hips down, and his mouth was pressing open mouthed kisses to the shaft of Sanghyuk’s cock. Sanghyuk’s mouth snapped shut with a whimper, and he let himself relax into the bed, head tipping back.

“You didn’t come,” Jaehwan whispered, his breath puffing out against the sensitive skin of Sanghyuk’s cock.

Sanghyuk was fucking aching, and Jaehwan’s mouth was _right there_. “Astute observation,” he panted, “now can you _do_ something about it?”

Jaehwan gave another sigh. “I do not understand you,” he said simply, though he obliged Sanghyuk, his lips parting so he could take Sanghyuk’s cock into his mouth nearly down to the base. 

Sanghyuk gave a cry, his hips jerking up, and on a human lover that would have gagged them, but Jaehwan didn’t seem to have that function anymore. Instead he relaxed his throat, taking Sanghyuk in the rest of the way, his nose pressed to the hair at base of Sanghyuk’s cock. 

“Fuck, Jaehwan— _ah_ —” Sanghyuk broke off with a short scream as Jaehwan swallowed around his cock, his eyes fluttered shut, full lips stretched around Sanghyuk’s length. He did it again, and again, until Sanghyuk was coming, his body trembling with the tension and overload of sensations, at which point Jaehwan drew off with a firm suck so only the head was in his mouth. His hand pumped the shaft, drawing Sanghyuk’s orgasm out as his mouth gently sucked at the head of his cock, tongue pressed to the slit. 

Sanghyuk squirmed, and Jaehwan lifted his head so Sanghyuk’s cock fell from his mouth, his hand stilling as he swallowed. His lower lip was shining prettily, and Sanghyuk blinked down at him, dazed. 

“Good?” Jaehwan asked, face prematurely smug.

“You know it was,” Sanghyuk muttered, and Jaehwan grinned as he moved upwards so their faces were level. Sanghyuk leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to Jaehwan’s mouth, tasting himself, before he flopped back onto the bed, feeling languid. 

“Sleepy?” Jaehwan asked, and Sanghyuk nodded. “That’s a shame.” Jaehwan moved so one of his thighs was between Sanghyuk’s, and Sanghyuk could feel his cock, hard again in his slacks, pressing against him. “You came all this way, after all, and I want it to be worth your while.”

Sanghyuk peered at Jaehwan through slitted eyes. “Bad porno dialogue,” he murmured, and Jaehwan smiled. Sanghyuk sighed. “Go get the lube.”

——

Hakyeon’s stomach woke him with a mighty grumble. “Mmrf?” Hakyeon grunted, lifting his head to peer around blearily. It took him a second to realize he was smelling something, something— edible. He made a very determined effort to sniff the air, and was able to pull in enough of it to determine that he was smelling chicken noodle soup. 

Taekwoon was at the stove, very seriously stirring a small pot. Hakyeon had, in the end, kept the countertop stove, not because he was set on staying human so much as because if he _did_ turn, well, he was going to make himself some damn good dinners first. And he was glad he’d kept it even if only for this moment, Taekwoon frowning slightly as he moved the spoon around and around. It was such a surreal image Hakyeon was almost inclined to think it was a mirage.

“Taekwoon?” Hakyeon rasped, and Taekwoon’s face darted up so he could glance at Hakyeon very quickly before going back to the soup. 

“I do not want to burn it,” Taekwoon muttered. 

“You made me soup?” Hakyeon asked, sitting up and wrapping the blankets around his shoulders. 

Taekwoon looked sheepish. “No.” He reached to his other side and held up a can that he’d been blocking from view. 

“Ah, you stole me soup,” Hakyeon said. He sniffled, smiling a little despite feeling like his head had been run over by a car. “Very romantic.” 

“Mm,” Taekwoon hummed, and then he turned the burner off, grasping the pot’s handle and turning towards Hakyeon before stopping. He looked at the pot, then at Hakyeon, still in bed, and his frown deepened. 

“Get one of the potholders— yes— and put it and the pot on the coffee table,” Hakyeon said, laughing a little. That spurred a coughing fit, but Hakyeon was still chortling afterwards. When he looked up again, Taekwoon had done what he’d asked, and was standing there, clearly fretting. Hakyeon got up from the bed, feeling— sloshy, that was a good word for it. Nevertheless he made the long trek across the apartment, snagging a pillow off the couch and tossing it on the floor so he could sit by the coffee table and eat his soup. 

As Hakyeon made himself comfortable on the floor, Taekwoon puttered away to snag the blanket off the bed so he could come drape it over Hakyeon’s shoulders again. 

“Thank you,” Hakyeon whispered, picking the spoon up and blowing on some broth. He sipped it tentatively, and it was hot, wonderfully so, and a bit salty. It soothed his throat a great deal, and he moaned happily. “Thank you,” he repeated, for good measure. 

“I got you—” Taekwoon began, cutting off and flitting away. Hakyeon sipped more soup and then Taekwoon was back, holding a large paper grocery bag. He proceeded to carefully empty the contents onto the coffee table, a safe distance away from Hakyeon’s piping hot soup. Approximately five million boxes of cold medicine spilled out of the brown bag, as well as several bags of different flavored cough drops, a couple of thermometers, and some fluffy socks. 

“Uhm,” Hakyeon said, biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself laughing. “Did you leave anything in the store?” 

Taekwoon seemed disgruntled. “There were too many _choices_.” 

Yes, Hakyeon supposed it could be confusing, a giant wall of cold medication, each one for a slightly different set of symptoms. Well, at least they were well stocked now. Sadly, the same thing could probably not be said for the Walgreens that Taekwoon had plundered. Suddenly, Hakyeon began to giggle, and he tried to cover it by shoving some more soup into his mouth. 

“Do not laugh at me,” Taekwoon grumbled, and that just made Hakyeon laugh harder. 

He managed to swallow his bite of soup before smiling up at Taekwoon, sitting neatly on the edge of the couch and looking like a slightly peeved marble statue. “I love you,” Hakyeon said fondly, and Taekwoon sniffed. 

“Laughing at me,” he muttered. 

“I’m glad to have you,” Hakyeon continued, hoping the sincerity of the words shone through even if his voice was weak and cracking. “I know not many vampires would be this patient with such a fragile, elderly human.” 

Taekwoon pursed his lips. “Eat your soup before it gets cold.”

Hakyeon looked down, trying to hide his renewed smile. There was silence, as he slowly but surely ate his soup. The heat was making his nose run, not that it really needed much coaxing. Hakyeon had thought he’d seen some Nyquil in the pile-o-medicine, and after he was done with his food he intended to chug some. 

“Is it alright?” Taekwoon suddenly asked, voice soft and unsure. “I can no longer tell what is and is not appetizing, for humans.”

“Yes,” Hakyeon said, “it’s good. Really, thank you, dearest.” Taekwoon seemed pleased by that. “Though— you had to break into somewhere to get it, right? Isn’t that dangerous? I don’t want anything to happen to you, you know.”

Taekwoon gave a one shouldered shrug, and Hakyeon gave him a disapproving look. “I am careful, believe me, and the vast majority of the establishments that hold human goods do not have wards against my kind. Against human burglary, yes, but not vampire.” 

“No, they wouldn’t. Why would a vampire need cold medicine, after all,” Hakyeon murmured. He tipped the pot, scooping up the last of the broth. 

Taekwoon whisked the empty pot away, and Hakyeon rolled his eyes, finding this strange pampering endearing and yet also vaguely over the top. He reached out, pawing through the boxes of cold meds and bags of cough drops, until he found the Nyquil with cough suppressant and cherry flavored cough drops. “Aha,” he said to himself, moving to sit on the couch with his spoils. The cushion beside him dipped as Taekwoon came back. He watched, seemingly riveted, as Hakyeon tore into the Nyquil box and pulled out the bottle with the little plastic measuring cup on top, and then tore into that as well. Hakyeon tossed both the cup and box away, unscrewing the cap to pick at the foil sealant. 

Taekwoon gingerly picked up the box. “This is so ominous,” he muttered, as he read, presumably, the warnings. 

“They have to cover their butts.” Hakyeon pressed the mouth of the bottle to his lips, tipping it and taking a swig. 

Taekwoon watched him, looking horrified. “You’re supposed to use the cup.” He picked it up and showed it to Hakyeon, like he’d missed it, somehow. 

“Taekwoon, it’s fine,” Hakyeon said, taking a second swig. He wasn’t going to take another, two was the right amount, but it didn’t matter because Taekwoon was snatching the bottle away from him anyway, replacing the cap with a wounded look. “Hey,” Hakyeon said, voice cracking a little because some syrup was clinging to the back of his throat. 

“You have lost your Nyquil privileges,” Taekwoon murmured, his soft voice stern. “Eat some of your— your—” He looked at the bag in Hakyeon’s lap. “Your Halls throat lozenges with advanced vapor action.” 

Hakyeon pressed his lips together and obediently opened the bag, swatting Taekwoon’s hands away when he made to help. “I have a head cold, I’m not an invalid,” Hakyeon said, popping a cough drop into his mouth and promptly shoving it into his cheek so he could talk. “And I managed to keep myself alive for a whole twenty-six years before you came along, you know.”

“Small miracles,” Taekwoon muttered, and Hakyeon turned to shoot him a glare only to see him smiling, slightly. 

Hakyeon felt himself smiling back, so he poked at Takewoon’s side in punishment, since his glare was watering down. Taekwoon grabbed his wrist and tugged him down, making Hakyeon fall in against his side. Hakyeon giggled, curling in against Taekwoon’s warmth. The medicine was starting to kick in, and he let his head rest against Taekwoon’s shoulder, feeling warm and floaty. 

“Sleepy?” Taekwoon asked, wrapping an arm around Hakyeon’s shoulders. 

Hakyeon sniffled. “Yeah, the medicine does that.” He tipped his head up, so he could look at Taekwoon’s face, very close to his own. “Sorry, I’m probably going to be out most of the night.”

Taekwoon made a soft noise of dissent, like he was brushing Hakyeon’s apology away. “Resting is good. Sleep.” 

Hakyeon blinked, and his eyelids felt heavy. He leaned up to peck Taekwoon on the lips, but instinct made him stop and say, “Oh, I shouldn’t kiss you, I’m sick.”

Taekwoon smiled, gentle and easy. “I can’t catch it,” he murmured, and pressed his lips to Hakyeon’s.

——

Sanghyuk lay belly down on Jaehwan’s bed, trying to catch his breath. He could feel sweat at the small of his back, between his shoulder blades, on his forehead dampening his hair. “Ngh,” he said, stretching, feeling aftershocks shiver through him pleasantly. 

“English please, love,” Jaehwan murmured from a foot or so away. He was on his back, eyes closed, face content. 

“That was a complimentary grunt,” Sanghyuk mumbled, turning his face to the side so he could look at Jaehwan. “The only thing that would have made it better is if you’d bitten me.”

Jaehwan smiled, a little. “I must say, I rather like how much you enjoy that.” 

“Yeah, well,” Sanghyuk muttered, cheeks turning red. 

Jaehwan’s eyes fluttered open, and he turned to look at Sanghyuk. “I bit you last time, and I don’t want to take too much off you. You’ll become anemic, and you need your strength for hunting.” 

Sanghyuk shifted up onto his elbows so he could look down at Jaehwan. “You? Taking into account my well being? I’m touched.” 

“Yes, have to keep my human healthy, after all,” Jaehwan said serenely, and Sanghyuk thwapped him on the shoulder. “Hey!” 

“We’ve been through this, I’m not _your_ human, I’m not— not some kind of pet,” Sanghyuk snapped.

“Why must you needle me so much, it’s like being in bed with a middle aged woman,” Jaehwan whined. “I’m _trying_ to bask in the post-orgasm glow, thank you very much.” 

“So was I, but then you had to be a condescending dickhead,” Sanghyuk said, poking at Jaehwan’s stomach for emphasis. There wasn’t much give there. “Also, you saying I’m like a middle aged woman is rich. Pot meet kettle.”

“I shan’t lay here and let you verbally abuse me,” Jaehwan sniffed, sitting up. “I am going to take my bath. And you are not invited this time. You talk too much.” 

Sanghyuk gaped as Jaehwan slipped out of bed and floated to the bathroom, shutting himself in. “I need to wash up too!” he called indignantly, and was answered by the sound of the water turning on. “Wow. Fine.”

He grit his teeth for a few moments, glaring daggers at the door, before rolling off the bed, landing lightly on his feet. There was a distinct sticky slipperiness between his legs that was not pleasant at all. He looked around and his eyes fell on Jaehwan’s discarded shirt, and after a moment of thought he snatched it up and used it to wipe away the worst of the mess. 

“That’s what you get,” Sanghyuk muttered, tossing the now lube and come stained shirt onto the floor. His own clothes had been flung onto a different section of carpet, and he pulled them on, wincing because he felt gross despite the wipe down. “I’m going to get myself a drink of water!” he fairly shouted at the door. Jaehwan replied by tossing something at the other side of the door; whatever it was made a gentle _thunk_ as it hit. 

Sanghyuk stalked out of the room, movements sure as he made his way down the hallway and through the living room. He stopped with a jolt as he entered the kitchen, realizing belatedly that his wards had been prickling in warning.

Wonshik and Hongbin were gathered around the island, Hongbin sitting on a stool while Wonshik stood by his side. The both of them had a blood bag in hand, and they trailed off in their conversation when he entered the room, both of them looking at him in a simultaneous way that was decidedly unsettling. 

Sanghyuk felt his blush creeping back, knowing he must look — and smell — a mess. “Uhm,” he mumbled. “I hadn’t realized you’d come home.”

Wonshik looked away, clearly just as embarrassed as Sanghyuk, but Hongbin spoke casually. “Yeah, we got in about ten minutes ago.” He smiled. “Been a while since we’ve seen you. You’ve been holed up in Jaehwan’s room every time we’ve come back.” 

Sanghyuk blushed even harder at that, but there was no judgement in Hongbin’s tone, no embarrassment either. “I just— I came out to get a drink.”

Hongbin slid off his stool, expression contemplative. “Do we even have any cups?” he asked idly, making his way to the cabinets and poking through them.

“I know we have wine glasses,” Wonshik muttered, pointing at a cabinet to Hongbin’s left. 

“Sanghyuk gets to be fancy tonight, I guess,” Hongbin said, locating the wine glasses and then going to the sink to fill one with tap water. “Sorry, this is all we have.” He came over and handed Sanghyuk the glass.

Sanghyuk smiled tentatively at Hongbin, finding the other man’s easy nature soothing. “It’s alright, I wasn’t expecting much else in a vampire lair,” he said. The water was cold, nearly icy, and Sanghyuk gulped it down. 

“We should get him some like, juice or something,” Hongbin said to Wonshik, “and some snacks, since he’s going to be over a lot in the future.” 

“Ah, it’s alright,” Sanghyuk said self-consciously. He went over to the sink to refill his glass. 

“Yeah, he’s alright,” Wonshik said slowly, looking between Sanghyuk and Hongbin. “He’s not— not going to be coming over _that_ much.” 

“We don’t know that,” Hongbin said cheerily, “he’s been here quite a lot this past week.” He reached out and ran a hand over Wonshik’s hair fondly. “Get over it, darling.” 

Wonshik grumbled and then busied himself sipping out of his blood bag. It made Sanghyuk smile, though he still felt more than a little awkward. 

Hongbin was determined to set him at ease though, immediately bringing up hunting, asking about Sanghyuk’s partner, his recent kills. Wonshik could only sulk for so long before he got into the conversation as well. 

After quite some time Sanghyuk heard footsteps, and then Jaehwan materialized in the doorway, clean and damp, hair slicked back away from his face. “Ah,” he purred, “my children and my human, good to see you all getting along.” 

Sanghyuk’s smile slid off his face and he snapped, “How many times in one night do I have to tell you not to call me that?” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hongbin duck down, hiding his face, but not before Sanghyuk had seen him smile. He wondered what was so funny.

“And Hongbin isn’t your child,” Wonshik added. “Remember?”

Jaehwan sauntered the rest of the way into the room, waving his hand idly. “He’s adopted,” he said simply, dismissing Wonshik’s protest. He inhaled, eyes going back to Sanghyuk. “You smell like sweat and come, love.” Jaehwan grinned. “Both your own and mine.” 

Wonshik coughed, and Sanghyuk felt himself blush to the roots of his hair. “Yeah, because some asshole wouldn’t let me take a bath with him,” Sanghyuk said loudly. “Apparently I talk too much.”

Wonshik threw his head back and laughed, while Hongbin snorted. “ _Jaehwan_ accusing someone of talking too much?”

Jaehwan frowned, clearly irritated. “Every word that spills from my lips is valuable gold and should be cherished. I am a _gift_.” The other three made vague noises of dissent that made Jaehwan frown even more deeply. “I will not be insulted in my own home by my children and my human—”

“I swear to fucking _God_ —” Sanghyuk began, putting his glass down in preparation of throttling Jaehwan. 

The sound of Hongbin’s laughter, deep and rich, made Sanghyuk pause. He didn’t think he’d ever heard Hongbin laugh properly, as himself, from real amusement before. It was a pleasant sound.

“What?” Sanghyuk and Jaehwan asked at the same time, and Sanghyuk irritably jabbed Jaehwan’s side with his elbow. 

“Nothing,” Hongbin said, still chuckling. “It’s nothing.” He beamed at Sanghyuk. “You can use our shower, if you want. You should have said something earlier, I wouldn’t have hung you up talking.” 

“You don’t want to use that shower,” Jaehwan whispered conspiratorially, as if both Wonshik and Hongbin didn’t have vampire hearing. “They have sex in that shower, and who knows what else.” Wonshik groaned.

“Yeah, well, who knows what you’ve done in that bathtub,” Sanghyuk countered. 

Jaehwan smiled. “I’ve done you, for one thing.” 

Sanghyuk had walked right into that one. “I will happily use your shower, Hongbin,” he said, smiling tightly. 

Hongbin jerked his head. “Come on, I’ll show you where it is.”

Sanghyuk followed Hongbin, not particularly surprised when both Wonshik and Jaehwan trailed after them. In Jaehwan’s case it was probably because he was a snoop, while in Wonshik’s it was probably out of concern. Sanghyuk was grateful regardless. He liked Hongbin a lot, but he knew what he was, and he knew he could be dangerous. 

Hongbin and Wonshik’s shower turned out to be in a bathroom that was an en suite in their actual bedroom. Sanghyuk wasn’t sure what he’d expected their room to look like, but it somehow looked— human. Or, as human as a room in this place could get. The furniture was all heavy wood, the furnishings macabre like in the rest of the house, but all the complicated ornaments had been swept away, and the walls were bare, the bedspread simple. It felt lived in, softer. The bed was unmade, and there was laundry tossed on the floor. 

Sanghyuk felt like he was peeking into something intimate, and he wondered at how different things may have been, had Hongbin never been turned. What a life he and Wonshik would have made for themselves. 

“Over here,” Hongbin said, and Sanghyuk shook himself, following him into the bathroom. It was much the same as the bedroom proper, dark antiqued furnishings, with a touch of modern human messiness in the form of shaving razors and body wash. There was a smear of green shampoo on the shower wall. 

Hongbin was pulling a towel out from under the sink. “This one’s clean,” he said, handing it to Sanghyuk. 

“Thank you,” Sanghyuk said sincerely. 

Jaehwan was complaining loudly back in the bedroom. “It’s so messy in here.”

“The whole house is cluttered and messy.”

“Oh, really, Wonshik, the whole house has crusty tighty-whities strewn about on the hand dyed carpets?”

“Enjoy your shower, Sanghyuk,” Hongbin said softly, a slight smile on his face as he moved to the door, grasping the handle so he could pull it shut as he left. 

Just before the door closed, Sanghyuk heard Hongbin say serenely, “You know Jaehwan, we don't come to your room and complain about the decor, despite the fact that there is a lot to complain about—” 

The door shutting made the conversation that followed muffled, and Sanghyuk stared down at the towel in his hands for a moment before burying his face in it and giggling.


End file.
